This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application entitled Chassis Fixing Device of LCD Monitor earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on May 26, 1999, and there duly assigned Ser. No. 99-9111 by that Office.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chassis fixing apparatus for an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) monitor, and in particular to a chassis fixing apparatus for an LCD monitor that makes it possible to decrease a border width of a front casing that supports an edge portion of an LCD panel.
2. Description of the Background Art
An LCD monitor is a light receiving type display apparatus capable of changing an optical characteristic such as a double refraction, rotatory polarization, two color effects, light scattering characteristic, etc. of a liquid crystal cell based on a change of a molecular arrangement by applying a voltage to a liquid crystal. The LCD monitor has advantages in that the monitor has a small size and it is portable, so that the LCD monitor is widely used for an output apparatus such as a television, computer, video camera, etc.
A liquid crystal display panel having the liquid crystal cells is capable of visually representing data. The liquid crystal display panel is encased in the monitor housing allowing for protection of the display panel and other electronic components of the monitor. The housing also helps a user to view the video images displayed on the panel at specific viewing angles. To allow for a stable mounting of the monitor, many parts may be necessary for housing the liquid crystal display. The small appearance of the LCD monitor is compromised by the excessive mounting and connecting parts. Furthermore, the excess parts adds to manufacturing time and cost. A bulky housing may also ruin external appearance of the monitor.
An exemplar of the background art, Ida et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,172, Flat Panel Display Device, Sep. 9, 1997) discloses a case for a liquid crystal display device. Yun et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,139, Computer Having Liquid Crystal Display Between Frames Attached at the Edges, Nov. 10, 1998), Gushiken et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,774, Portable Apparatus with Housing for Containing Functional Elements and with Bracket for Supporting the Housing, Dec. 1, 1998), Tamura et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,179, Liquid Crystal Display Module, Nov. 30, 1999), and Malhi (U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,811, Thin Display Unit for Portable Computers, Mar. 21, 2000) show an assembly of a liquid crystal display device using multiple fasteners such as screws. Sasuga et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,183, Structure of Liquid Crystal Display Device for Easy Assembly and Disassembly, Oct. 21,1997) discloses a liquid crystal display case using fixing pawls and hooks for assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a chassis fixing apparatus for an LCD monitor which has a good external appearance of a monitor by decreasing the width of an edge portion of a front casing which surrounds and supports an edge portion of an LCD panel and significantly enhances manufacturing productivity by fixing a chassis that supports the LCD panel to a front casing based on a snap structure.
It is another object to provide a stable mounting for an LCD panel to the monitor case.
It is yet another object to provide an LCD mounting structure that has quick and easy assembly and disassembly.
It is still a further object to reduce the failure rate of the monitor by having a mounting structure of an LCD panel that has a minimal amount of parts.
In order to achieve the above objects, there is provided a chassis fixing apparatus for an LCD monitor according to the present invention which includes a front casing for surrounding and supporting an edge portion of a liquid crystal panel, a chassis for engaging the liquid crystal panel, and a hook portion integrally formed in an interior of the front casing and receiving the chassis therein for supporting the chassis. When engaging a rear casing to the front casing, the hook portion is pressed to the chassis for preventing the chassis from escaping from the hook portion.
In the present invention, the hook portion is formed at a certain distance from an inner surface of the front casing for enhancing an engaging force of the chassis based on an increased force for pressing the hook portion when engaging the rear casing to the front casing.
The external appearance of a monitor is enhanced by decreasing the width of a front casing which surrounds and supports an edge portion of the LCD panel. In addition, as a chassis that supports the LCD panel is fixed at a front casing based on a snap structure, screws are not required. The working time is decreased allowing for a significant decrease in manufacturing cost. Additional advantages, objects and features of the invention will become more apparent from the description that follows.